Home
by booklover1997xx
Summary: She didn't remember what home actually felt like any more, none of them did.
1. Prologue

**Hi this story just popped into my head, and its what i hope will happen based on ideas I have had about the characters. Let me know what you think. -Adrienne x**

**Prologue.**

The walk home was a long one. As Bellamy walked with the remains of his people, all he could think about was the bodies. He was no stranger to the sight of death, especially considering the amount of lives he has taken in the past. But this was different, they were all dead. Every single last one. He had known that Clarke had changed after what happened with Finn; Tondc was explanation enough of that, but he never would have seen that coming. He knew that had know choice but that didn't change his guilt.

Bellamy watched as the blond walked up ahead of him, talking with Octavia and Lincoln at the front of the group. Unfortunately both Lexa and Indra both left before the fight and his sister and her boyfriend had left the Tree Kru to help them. A little part of him thought he should go and talk to his once co-leader, but he had no clue of what he would say, so he stayed where he was.

Next to him on the left, Miller and Monty were talking about something, but had stopped listening to that conversation about two minutes into the journey. Walking just behind them Jasper was walking in silence, no doubt mourning the death of his girlfriend, Maya. She, like the rest of the Mountain men, died from radiation in the mountain. Jasper still wasn't talking to Bellamy, Clarke and Monty for their decision to let radiation into the Mountain. To the right of him Bellamy knew that Harper was walking slowly, attempting to fight the exhaustion that was radiating from her. No one could blame her though, she had been through more trauma the past few weeks, than most people would their entire lives.

"It's not far now. About half an hour tops I promise." He turned to the younger girl, a small smile on his face at an attempt to comfort her.

Harper turned to face him slightly and gave a small nod in recognition, and turned back to looking at the ground. Bellamy knew that she was just doing it in an attempt to stop herself from crying, he had seen it in her eyes. It was at that moment that he realised just how much the Mountain men had broken her, had broken them all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi next chapter. This chapter is basically because i want more of Miller and his father reuniting. Also Minty (if you squint)! I am living the idea of Miller and Harper also being BFFs so.. I'm really sorry the chapters are so short i will try to make them longer. Let me know what you think! -Adrienne x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show.**

**Chapter 1.**

As he walked across the field he could see the people from Camp Jaha waiting just ahead of them. Everyone eager to see the remaining of the 100 again. Miller didn't blame them, he missed his father and loved finding him again, but he knew the rest of his friends wouldn't feel the same way. It was most likely that most of their families weren't there, and most of them wouldn't be able to forgive the people who locked them up and then sent them to the ground to die.

As they got closer and closer to the gate, he could feel the breathing of the girl next to him get quicker and quicker. After he felt Harper grab his hand, he squeezed her smaller hand to reassure her that she was safe. Bellamy had already walked ahead to catch up with Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln in front of the group, leaving Jasper, Monty, Harper, and himself to lead the rest of the 40 remaining delinquents to the camp.

Ahead of them the gates were opening and they heard shouting from the residents inside. Miller could see people running towards the gates and towards the group. As he walked through the gates, behind Chancellor Griffin and Councilman Kane, into Camp Jaha he had somehow ended up next to his father, walking together. Monty had stopped to talk to Clarke, Jasper was with Wick, who was carrying Raven in his arms, and Harper had fallen behind him and his father, holding her gun like it was her lifeline. He glanced at the faces of those who hadn't been in the fight at Mount Weather. they all looked shocked at the delinquents. He didn't blame them. It still shocked, even scared him sometimes, how much like warriors they have become. That's what the ground does to you.

Miller watched the interaction between Bellamy and Clarke closely. They were still his co-leaders after all. No matter that the adults were on the ground now, he would always follow those two, and he knew the rest of the delinquents would do the same. As he watched Clarke walk away and Bellamy walk away he couldn't help but think that everything was changing now. He couldn't help but feel that even though he had escaped the mountain, he still hadn't found home again.

Once everyone else had walked through the gates, the reunions had started. He felt himself being pulled once again into his father's arms. "Nathan, I've missed you so much. My son, I'm so sorry I never should have let them take you away. I love you son."

"I missed you too, dad. It's okay, there was nothing you could've done that wouldn't get you arrested too. Anyway, despite everything that's happened I've met some really great friends along the way. We're were kind of like our own little family." Miller truthfully replied as he pulled away from his dad, seeing tears in the older man's eyes.

"We love you too Nate." A soft voice called out from behind him. He turned in time to see the owner of the voice Harper, with a small smile in her face, as well as Jasper who was gently holding the girls small hands, he also had a smile on his face, contrasting to the unshed tears in his eyes that he had been fighting since he had been forced to leave Maya in Mount Weather. Not far from them was Monty, with Octavia and Lincoln watching the interaction with small smiles on their faces.

As he looked from Jasper and harper, to Monty, around too Octavia and Lincoln, to Bellamy and around the rest of the surviving 100 who were greeting the residents of Camp Jaha and back to meet Monty's eyes once more, Miller couldn't help but feel they were finally safe once more. Almost home once again.


End file.
